


作者真的很糟糕

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 【前文】-不跑了？-不跑了。-……-在想如何处置我？嘛，我都帮你想好了。先奸后杀怎么样？
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 6





	作者真的很糟糕

“你说的。”杀无生抬起头，定定地看着他，钳制他的动作突然变化，一手擒住他的双腕，高高举过头顶按在墙上，另一只手勾着他的腰往前带，一条腿的膝盖强行挤进他的双腿之间。猝不及防的重心变换令凛雪鸦差点滑下去，只得骑坐在杀无生大腿上，这下姿势顿时有些暧昧。他原本就比对方矮一些，现今更是被牢牢禁锢在结实的胸膛和墙壁之间，动弹不得。

“这个姿势？”凛雪鸦挑起眉，“也太乱来了——唔……”

一条滑腻的舌头趁机闯进他的嘴里，堵得他气息一滞。他想抗议，说强奸犯不应该亲吻他的被害人，不应该耐心细致地剥开那些繁复的衣饰，更不应该温柔地爱抚他，像对待一件易碎品。这样不行，他又不是来解决生理需求的。他这样想着，回应起那条毫无章法、四处乱钻的舌头，引导它品尝更深处的滋味。

比起坐实莫须有的罪名，杀无生更在意的是，凛雪鸦的味道很甜。他的嘴里仿佛藏着一泓清泉，只要稍稍顶弄舌根，就能挤压出甘美的汁液，令他情不自禁索取更多。这时候凛雪鸦咬了他，力道不大，但还是见了血。铁锈味在他们的口腔里蔓延开来，混合着刺痛感，像一剂催情。凛雪鸦又用舌头推挤他、排斥他，好像之前没有勾引他进来、是他自作多情一样。杀无生于是被反抗和痛觉激怒了，腾出手掐着他的后颈加深了这个吻，似乎要把肺里的空气也一并夺走。含不住的津液从凛雪鸦的嘴角溢出，顺着仰起的脖颈蜿蜒进大敞的领口。结束时他被吻得腿软，全身的重量都压在杀无生膝盖上，一副完全任人宰割的模样。

杀无生的目光锁住了他，冷冷的，像审视猎物的鹰隼。这是一个很危险的决定：假如他们是情人，尚能当作调剂用的情趣；可他们的身份是仇敌，那可就没办法喊停了。凛雪鸦舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，刚想继续挑逗或者挑衅他，嘴里就被塞进了一团布。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，正好看到杀无生用原本挂在他腰间的皮带捆住他的双手。

……好样的。他已经完全掌握了精髓。

杀无生放开他的手，让它们环住自己的后背，这样看上去就像凛雪鸦主动拥抱他一样。说不出话、做不了小动作的凛雪鸦看起来异常乖驯，甚至楚楚可怜。外袍半挂在他身上，遮遮掩掩的，反而有一种禁忌的美感。他一寸寸舔吻过那些白皙细腻的皮肤，偶尔吸吮停留，留下斑驳的红印。胸口湿漉漉的触感令凛雪鸦心里骤然一缩，像被某种小动物舔舐一样，可随即舔舐就变成了啃咬，令他不由得痛呼出声。在经过敏感的乳头时杀无生还故意加重力道，甚至叼住它往外拉扯，像要咬破果实的皮、吸干里面的汁水一般。凛雪鸦惊喘一声，下意识要从他嘴边逃开，只换来变本加厉的舔弄和吮吸。乳头很快被蹂躏得充血挺立，又痒又痛，间带着酸胀的快感，居然让他起了反应。

凛雪鸦不自觉地用腿根磨蹭着杀无生的膝盖，企图缓解这种计划之外的奇异感觉。但杀无生是个有始有终的人——这点跟他很像，他一直把另一边的肉粒也玩弄到红肿胀大、如同一颗熟透的果实，才开始照顾凛雪鸦的前面。这时候他已经难受得快要哭了，前端可怜兮兮地吐出少量清液，杀无生只是稍微套弄几下就泄了出来，沾了他满手。

那真的是一种前所未有的体验。凛雪鸦第一次那么久地失了神，头脑发蒙，只剩下一片空白。他身体虚软、直往下滑，要不是双手被捆着挂在杀无生的肩膀上，几乎从他身上摔下去。

杀无生一把捞住他的腰，低低笑了一声，震颤从他的胸膛一直传到紧贴的另一个胸膛里。“这就不行了？”他的声音无奈又宠溺，可手上的动作完全不是这么回事儿，两根手指就着刚才释放出的浊液挤进去，在甬道里胡乱戳刺、翻搅。冰凉的手指捅进来时凛雪鸦下意识地并拢双腿，但他的身体尚未摆脱不应期的无力，轻易就被掰成门户大开的姿态。正在他身体里作乱的人像是好意替他缓解异物入侵的不适感，把头埋在他的下身，舔咬柔嫩的大腿内侧。舌头比腿根的温度还要低一些，湿冷地摩挲着敏感的肌肤，像有一条蛇在游动，坚硬的牙齿和温热的吐息都使他难耐地抽动着，酥麻感从腹股沟一路传向尾椎，让人几乎立刻战栗起来。

过头了，这种完全任人摆布的感觉。凛雪鸦见过不少沉溺于情天欲海的男男女女，也确实好奇过那到底是一种什么样的感觉。但当这种失控感逼近自己的时候，他又本能地抗拒起来。但杀无生没有给他拒绝的机会。

除了那些可以称之为性癖的亲吻，他的动作一贯很粗暴。他还来不及阻止，杀无生就已经抓住他的脚踝，将他的一条腿折向身侧。他被握住膝弯打开到最大，被进入时疼得几乎晕厥。不应该这么早挑衅他的，他后悔地想道，至少得等前戏做完……他腰腹间的肌肉全绷紧了，身体本能地蜷缩起来，两腿紧紧缠住杀无生的腰，双臂用力压在他颈后，竟然把他压得低下了头。

“很疼吗？”杀无生低喘一声，听起来也不太好受。他轻柔地为他按揉穴口和会阴，退出一点再慢慢顶进去。里面湿热紧致的肉壁绵密地包裹住他，随着主人逐渐放松的身体变得松软，牢牢地簇拥着、吸附着，令他忍不住想要一插到底，让胀痛的性器在心爱之人的身体深处得到抚慰。

但还不行，会弄伤他的。

他不清楚自己是怎么和凛雪鸦搞上的。他本应该很愤怒，愤怒到想要杀了他，但情绪终究只是一时，只有爱恨才是永久。愤怒在极致的爱与极致的恨的扭曲下变成了渴望，他渴望他，渴望占有他、破坏他、吞吃他；同时又心疼他、不舍他、眷恋他。这矛盾能逼得人发疯。

这时候凛雪鸦发出一声啜泣般的呻吟——他在恍神时不小心又顶进去一半。但是当他准备退出来的时候，凛雪鸦却主动贴近他，把他的东西含得更深。

凛雪鸦的脸上布满细密的汗，眉头蹙在一起，眼神也湿漉漉的。他的心一下子软化了。

杀无生尝试着缓慢律动，但是那感觉太美妙了，像渴水之人得到一口甘露，忍不住索求更多。他抽送得一下比一下用力，撞得凛雪鸦的后背隔着织缎一下下磕上坚硬的墙壁，像要被活活钉进去一样。他的头发在上下蹭动中全乱了，发饰丁零当啷掉了一地。他的下半身完全悬空，只靠着杀无生托着的手和一下下贯穿他身体的凶器勉强保持平衡，既要留意杀无生的动作，又担心着岌岌可危的身下。这种情况下本来是很难得到快感的，但是当杀无生偶然擦过某一处时，他全身都因难以言说的快感颤抖起来。

“呜——”他咽回呼之欲出的一声呻吟，把头埋进杀无生的颈窝，以为这样对方就发现不了他的失态。

但杀无生敏锐地察觉了他的难言之隐。“是这里吗？”他故技重施，朝那处重重碾了一下，凛雪鸦便溢出一声糖分过高的呻吟，腰一软，整个人都靠进了他怀里。

杀无生知道自己找对地方了。他再无顾忌，全力向那块软肉挞伐，每一下都精准地撞上，再让柱身整根擦过。他能感觉到肉壁越加热情的推挤和吸吮，深入到某一处时甚至有一股股热流涌过，在浸润他的性器后争先恐后地从穴口溢出，滴滴答答地顺着股缝淌下。而凛雪鸦正趴在他耳边呻吟、喘息，间或夹杂着承受不住一般的呜咽，勾得他更加兴奋。

在杀无生不遗余力的进攻下，密集的快感层层叠加；但是快感累积太多就变成了疼痛。凛雪鸦想要逃离，可他的身体使不上力，杀无生又那么强硬地禁锢他，不准他从灭顶的快感中挣脱。一种恐怖的感觉陡然从下腹升起，像有一头猛兽狂躁地冲撞着铁笼，他是如此害怕释放那头猛兽、害怕露出脆弱的一面，但是锁还是开了——被杀无生不知第几次的猛力顶弄硬生生撞开了。他的最后一道防线终于也溃不成军。

凛雪鸦猛然弓起脊背，他的身体难以自制地痉挛着，被送上长久而激烈的高潮。

时间像是过去很久，但也有可能只过了一瞬。凛雪鸦原本正迷迷糊糊地靠在一座宽厚的胸膛上喘息，但是下身突如其来的异样感令他一下子清醒过来。

杀无生正抱着他走动。他的阴茎还硬着，还深深地埋在他的体内。他似乎觉得原先的姿势难以尽兴，准备到床上再来一发。

意识到这一点时凛雪鸦又惊又惧，他用被捆得发麻的双手拍打着杀无生的背，慌乱地摇着头，试图用肢体语言和含混的呜噜声传达拒绝的意味。但是他一动弹，就让身下的颠簸更加剧烈，杀无生插在他身体里的东西时不时顶到那块不堪承受的软肉，令他再一次软了腰，只能伏在对方身上发抖。

短短几步路，却仿佛看不到终点。然而等到杀无生把他放到床上，他才惊觉，一切远未结束。

他没有被摆成仰倒的姿势安置在床上，也没有等到谁欺身而上。杀无生坐下时床垫吱呀尖叫了一声，随即他松开搂着凛雪鸦的手，任由他从上到下将自己的肉刃尽数吞没。

身体的重量让肉刃前所未有地深入他的体内，凛雪鸦几乎以为它已经破开了自己的脏腑，一直捅到了心脏。他惊叫一声，膝盖用力，打算跪坐起来，但杀无生只是把手搭在他的肩头就让他脱力地跌回原地。那根东西也因此进得更深，像要把他劈成两半一样，两人都因此呻吟出声。凛雪鸦前后摇晃了一下，被杀无生掐着腰扶住。

凛雪鸦其实不重，事实上杀无生曾以为他只需要餐风饮露就行。他对食物的要求很高，只尝一口就能评判出食材的来源和调料的配方，然后精准地把不吃的东西全部扔进杀无生的碗里，每顿基本都没吃多少。

可他下面那张嘴倒很贪婪、也不挑剔，全部吃进去了，一张一缩地吞吐，渴望被填充、被灌满。

杀无生捏着他的胯，用几乎把他捣烂的力度自下而上地顶弄，攻击着让他失控的那一点。凛雪鸦全身乏力，腰肢软得不像样子，如同一根被狂风骤雨吹打得找不着北的飘带。杀无生喜欢得不得了——他喜欢他的颠倒众生，更喜欢他为自己意乱情迷，只有这时候他才会坦诚，会完完全全敞开在他眼前，会随着他的动作一下下颤抖。

这时，几滴清凉的液体砸在杀无生胸口，不知道是汗水还是别的什么，但原本应该是温热的。杀无生一抬头，正好对上一双含露欲滴的泪眼。

他把掠弄哭了，在床上——这个认知让他的胸口充盈着兴奋和莫名的自豪感，挤占了原本的怜惜。他扯出塞在他嘴里的布条扔到一边，想听听他怎么说。

凛雪鸦剧烈地喘息了一口，嗓子哽了一下，听起来像抽泣。“无生，我不行了，我不行了……”他近乎央求地说道，“你放过我吧……”

但随即他就发现那根东西又胀大了一圈，顽固地契在他的身体里。他被那玩意儿塞得几乎坐不稳，但那双有力的手将他高高托起又重重放下，那柄凶器也跟着一下下捅着他体内最敏感、最脆弱的地方，酸胀和痒麻同时侵蚀他的身体，像被抛上天堂又拖入地狱；他的腰腹又开始痉挛，那种熟悉的失控感又降临了。“不行，无生……太深了！”他呜呜咽咽地求着饶，“我要被你弄死了……”

从杀无生的角度，正好可以看到凛雪鸦柔韧的胸腹曲线、肿胀的乳头和凝着热汗的下巴尖。他的头发被汗水浸透了，凌乱地黏在胸膛上，修长的脖颈高高扬起，弯成一个令人心惊的弧度，仿佛下一秒就会折断。于是他搂住他的颈子，同他接吻，把那些高亢或细微的叫声尽数吞下。这次他吻得细致，凛雪鸦被不上不下的临界感折磨得虚软，根本无力抵抗他的胡搅蛮缠，任由他含着自己的舌头细细咂吮、品尝。当他握住凛雪鸦的前面为他纾解时，他的舌头僵住了，似乎再也没有余力顾及别的事情，只从喉咙口挤出一声绵长的惊叫。杀无生手里握着的性器微微颤抖着，喷溅出一股浊白的液体，把他们的胸腹沾染得一片狼藉；同时，半咬着他的内壁狂乱地收缩绞紧，似乎要把里面的东西夹断，过于舒服的感觉刺激得他头脑一空，随即也释放出来。

那股滚烫的液体把凛雪鸦灌满了，他小小地抽噎了一声，一下子委顿下去，再也没有力气动弹一下。

杀无生很快就从高潮中回过神来，稳稳接住了他，按进自己胸口。他着迷地亲吻着他发红的眼角、来不及收回的半截舌头和鼻尖上的汗珠，他的一切——光风霁月的、卑劣不堪的——都教他欢喜。他为什么没有早点发现自己的心意？他早就应该把他锁起来、藏起来，这样他就不能伤害他，也不会一次次从他身边逃走。掠不喜欢也没关系，他可以慢慢来，三年复三年地爱他，总有一天掠也会爱自己——就像他曾经欺骗他的那样。这个念头令他热了眼眶、酸了心头，令他的欲望再度高涨，令他忍不住想看他浑身湿淋淋、像刚从水里捞出来一般的模样，想听他细软微弱的嘤咛和情动时的哀哀哭叫，想感受他如一张调试好的琴、随着他的拨弄一下下绷紧、微颤。

兽性和施虐欲该是本就深藏在男人的血液里的，而他刚好遇上了让他血脉偾张的那个人，爱意因此变成了瘾、变成了毒、变成了吞噬一切的欲。他温柔地把对方仰面放倒在床上，鼻尖拱着他的胸口，像撒娇；身下却又开始蹭动，毫不怜惜地摩擦着已然红肿的后穴。凛雪鸦微弱地挣扎起来，可是没有用的，他已经高潮了三次，这力量差距太悬殊了，任何顽抗都只像调情。不要，不要……他无声地哀求着。但年轻人不知餍足，只知一味索取，他只能无力地接纳杀无生施加给他的一切。他的下身被机械的抽插撞得酸麻，腰腹已经痉挛得不像自己的了。他被一次次逼上高潮、一次次陷入绝境，痛楚中夹杂着快感，快感又引发更深处的疼痛，那些刺激层层堆叠又轰然垮塌，像一场漫长的轮回，根本看不到尽头。他终于成了一叶被卷入滔天欲浪的小舟，除了沉沦，再没有第二条路。

不知做了几次，也不知过了多久，可能是一夜，也可能过了一辈子，杀无生终于停下来，这时候凛雪鸦已经濒临崩溃了。此时此刻任何人都能摆弄他，像摆弄一个玩坏的布娃娃。杀无生把他捡了起来，心疼地为他按摩兀自跳动不息的小腹，满怀歉疚地解开一直绑着他双手的皮带。那对手腕已经被勒破了，皮肉高高肿起一圈，发着烫。他本以为解开束缚后凛雪鸦会立刻推开他或是逃走，即便他现在没有这个力气。他也想好了，如果掠这次要跑，他绝不拦着，但是至少得等身体恢复好。今晚他确实做得过头了。

但掠只是原地摇晃了一下，随后扑进他的怀里大哭起来。他的嗓子哑了，哭不出声，但是他的肩膀颤抖得那么剧烈，压抑的抽泣是那么委屈，让胸腹间湿哒哒的触感一路传进了他的心脏。他哭得太厉害了，让他一时不知道该怎么哄，只能笨拙地替他拍背顺气。杀无生觉得有些头晕：他今晚前来到底是为了什么？

凛雪鸦在他怀里偎了好一会儿才平复心绪。他抬起头时眼圈还是红的，神情还带着后怕和委屈，声音沙沙的：“这下无生能好好听我说话了吗？”

“什么？”

“绑也绑了、做也做了，无生现在可以不对我喊打喊杀，好好听我说话了吗？”

杀无生的头痛起来。就为了这个？说得好像哪一次他真的对他动手了……啊，除了这一次。

“你到底来干什么？”

“有借有还，这个，还给你。”他从两人堆叠在一起的衣服中扒出一根笛子，杀无生立刻就认出是那根害自己永世不得翻身的笛子，红色的，裂痕斑斑。如果仔细看，就会发现这根笛子曾断成好几截，那些掉在地上、烂在泥里、实在捡不起来的碎片，都用玛瑙细细补好了，只是手法实在拙劣，说出去一定会砸了掠风窃尘的招牌。

杀无生把笛子拿在手里，一时说不出话来。

“还有这个。”凛雪鸦说，把笛子抽出来扔到一边，抓起他的手贴上自己遍布红痕的胸口。明明是自己造成的，杀无生还是不自然地缩了缩手，纯情得像一个还没开荤的小处男，成功逗乐了他。

这孩子过早品尝了人世的辛酸和丑恶，因而把真实的自己锁起来，关在一个与世隔绝的地方。人人畏惧他，除了恶趣味的大怪盗，谁也不知道那道心锁底下藏着什么样的珍宝。可这次他失手了。等他把那些珍宝偷出来又摔碎，准备回去继续享受无边孤寂时，却发现那颗空荡如黑洞的心里早被另一个人占据了。霸占它的身影是那么巨大雄伟，塞得里面满满当当，再装不下别的。把心还回去他就会自己离开了吧？凛雪鸦这样想着，试着把那些破碎的尊严、信任和希望修补好。从来他都只会践踏、只会破坏，现在他才发现即便用自己的血肉弥补，依旧修不好那颗伤痕累累的真心。最后他终于顿悟了：珍宝只能用珍宝来换。可是除了那个雀占鸠巢的新住民，他什么都不曾拥有。

其实就让他留在那里也挺好的，他隐约这样觉得。

“钥匙给你了，随时欢迎你来拿。”凛雪鸦闷闷地说道，觉得杀无生手掌覆盖下的地方格外鼓噪不安。如果杀无生不要的话，他是真的一点儿办法也没有了。不过他大概正被这没头没尾的话绕得云里雾里吧？于是他决定大发慈悲，说点他听得懂的：“说好的先奸后杀呢？”

“我改变主意了。”杀无生凶狠地说，一把将他扯进怀里，压在自己抽动不止的心口上，“就这样杀掉你，太便宜你了。”

凛雪鸦微笑起来，下巴搁在杀无生肩头，困顿地合上眼。“哎呀……那真是吓到我了。”


End file.
